When attaching a connector to a coaxial cable, hitherto there has been widely adopted a method of crimping a ring portion integrated with ferrule or shell with pliers or a special tool in order to prevent a drop of the cable.
This method is troublesome, however, because the connector has to be attached by being crimped using some tools. Therefore, as described in patent document 1, the structure of a connector is known, in which an inner claw portion is provided in the inner cylindrical portion and an outer claw portion is provided in the outer cylindrical portion so as to lodge a coaxial cable within the connector only by insertion. Moreover, as described in patent document 2 that the present applicant previously filed, the structure of a slip-free connector without necessity of using any crimping tool is provided, in which a ring-shaped stopper having a claw is outwardly attached to a coaxial cable so that the claw can bite into the cable, in order to prevent the slip, and the related structure of a case for an electronic device having the same terminal is provided.
[Patent Document 1]
Japanese Patent publication of unexamined application No. 11-288767
[Patent Document 2]
Japanese Patent publication of unexamined application No. 2002-184536